


you shine (i want to have you)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: Three times Seongwoo steals Daniel’s clothes and Daniel is less than amused plus that one time he actually really kind of likes it.





	you shine (i want to have you)

**1.**

Since moving into the “WANNA ONE” dorm, Daniel has once again realized why he loves living with a group of people.

For one, he doesn’t have to cook (Daniel is literally the worst cook in South Korea, he even managed to burn a toast… with a toaster). The second thing is that it’s never boring, whenever Daniel feels like going out or playing video games, he can ask 10 different people and almost always there is someone who is up for it.

But he has also noticed, now more than ever, that it also has its cons.

He is dealing with one of those cons in this exact moment.

Daniel is searching through their entire dorm as he tries to find his very beloved red hoodie. He has already looked through his room, the bathroom (which contains their laundry pile that’s almost as high as the sink) and the living room/kitchen area but he still hasn’t been able to find it.

“Jisung, have you seen my red hoodie?” he yells, crouching down to see if it’s under the couch, surprise, it isn’t.

“Yeah, of course I have seen it, you’ve seen it too!” Jisung laughs from their room.

Daniel’s eyebrows rise at that because obviously he hasn’t, if he had he wouldn’t have been searching for it for almost an hour. He immediately stands up and heads back to his room. Once he arrives he lets his eyes wander over every inch of the room but he still can’t see it.

“What do you mean?” Daniel inquires, confused.

“Jesus, Daniel, why do you have two eyes if you aren’t going to use them?” Jisung replies jokingly, looking at him smugly. “Your boyfriend has been wearing it all day.”

“Seongwoo?” he asks, completely dumbfounded. “Also, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Sure, that’s why you instantly knew who I was talking about, right?” the older boy sassed, eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Daniel flips him the bird as he walks over to Seongwoo’s room; pretty sure he had seen the other boy go in there a few minutes ago. When he opens the door, his heart isn’t prepared for what he sees, definitely not.

Seongwoo is sleeping in his bed. He is curled up and snuggling into Daniel’s hoodie. Although the sweater fits Daniel perfectly, it’s a little bit too big on Seongwoo, which makes the older look like an adorable puppy.

“Seongwoo?” he whispers as he walks more into the room. “Wake up?”

Said boy moves in his sleep, turning his back to Daniel and burying his face into the sleeves of the sweater, sighing contently. He feels like his heart is about to burst from the cuteness.

Daniel sits down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on Seongwoo’s arms and gently shaking the other to wake him up. It doesn’t seem to work for the first few of Daniel’s attempts but then Seongwoo is slowly opening his eyes, turning around again so that he’s facing Daniel with the most adorable half-asleep smile.

The younger boy already knows that he himself is smiling down at the other.

Seongwoo looks so fucking cute, hair messed up from sleeping and eyes still half-closed. Daniel’s heart does a weird summersault in his chest.

“I need my hoodie,” Daniel laughs, eyes crinkling.

“No!” Seongwoo mumbles quietly, shaking his head along with his statement, fully aware how petulant his words make him sound. “It’s so cozy and it smells like you, it’s nice.”

Daniel folds his arms, looking up at the ceiling with the fondest, most exasperated facial expression he can manage.

“Please, it’s _my_ hoodie,” Daniel reminds the other, looking at him sternly.

Seongwoo sighs, admitting his defeat and wiggles around, taking the hoodie off. As he does so, his shirt goes up with the sweater, exposing the pale skin of stomach, Daniel resists the urge to lick and bite, knowing very well that it’s not the right time – and kindly ignoring that he isn’t sure if Seongwoo likes him as more than a friend or not.

“Here you go,” the older boy pouts as he hands him the piece of clothing.

“Thank you,” Daniel answers, standing up. “I’m going out with Jihoon and Guanlin to eat something, do you want me to bring you anything?”

The other boy just shakes his head, curling back in on himself and going back to sleep. Daniel smiles as he leaves and closes the door behind himself, Guanlin already waiting for him at the entrance of their dorm.

When he puts the hoodie on it doesn’t smell like it normally does, he can smell how his scent has mixed with Seongwoo’s coconut and strawberry one.

That night he buries his nose in his hoodie more than he would like to admit.

**2.**

Daniel is pissed, which is a very rare occurrence but also kind of scary. He can feel his blood boiling as he heads over to Seongwoo’s room, opening the door with a loud slam, making the other boy flinch.

“Did you take my grey shirt? The really expensive one?” he growls, hands shaking from anger.

“Uh – uh…,” Seongwoo looks around in his room. “Yeah, I think it’s on my bed. Everything okay?”

“No, what the fuck,” Daniel snarls as he goes over to the older boy’s bed and searches for his shirt. “Who gave you the fucking right to take my clothes? You didn’t even ask, Jesus, Seongwoo, what are you? Five?”

The other doesn’t respond just looks at him as he throws Seongwoo’s blankets and pillows onto the floor, trying to search for his shirt. He is so blinded by anger that he can’t search for it properly, his vision not able to focus as he looks around frantically, trying to find what’s _his_.

Seongwoo seems to notice because he stands up from where he was sitting with Minhyun – who is apparently also in the room to witness Daniel’s meltdown, places his hand on Daniel’s shoulder and pushes him away. Daniel glares at him, his hands in fists as he watches Seongwoo’s every move.

It takes Seongwoo approximately three seconds to find the shirt.

He hands it over to Daniel immediately, adverting his eyes from the younger boy.

“Here you go, I’m sorry I took it, I won’t do it anymore,” Seongwoo mutters, obviously taken aback by the whole situation. “I didn’t know it was so important to you.”

Now that Daniel has the shirt in his hands, he hugs it closer to his own body, comforting himself with it. He knows he overreacted, knows that how angry he got is not right but – but this shirt is the last thing he got from his grandpa before he died and it’s his most treasured item. Daniel had been so scared that he had lost it, that he would never be able to wear it again after how hard his grandpa had worked to buy it for him.

He leaves Seongwoo’s room without saying anything else, leaving a perplexed Minhyun and a sad Seongwoo behind.

***

It takes Daniel almost twenty minutes to calm down. He had inspected every inch of the shirt to see if it was alright and it was, Seongwoo had taken good care of it.

The more Daniel looks at the piece of clothing the guiltier he feels.

No matter how important it was, he shouldn’t have snapped at Seongwoo like that, even less in front of someone else. He should have asked nicely, like he normally would, he should have explained it to the other so that he would know why it made him feel so upset, he should have –

His thoughts are interrupted by the door to his room opening.

Seongwoo stays right there, scratching the back of his head nervously, as he looks at Daniel, trying to figure out if he is still angry or not.

“I’m sorry,” Daniel blurts out before the older boy even gets a chance to say anything. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that it’s just… This shirt… I got it from my grandpa… and he you know… passed a few months ago and I –“

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s my fault,” Seongwoo re-assures him with a warm smile. “I should have asked, don’t worry about it. Let’s just forget this ever happened, yeah?”

Daniel nods, looking back down at the shirt, his fingers touching the soft, worn out fabric. 

Seongwoo steps into his room then, carefully walking towards him, asking with his eyes if it’s alright for him to come, for him to touch him. The older boy wraps his arms around Daniel’s shoulders, enveloping him in a tight hug.

He feels himself relax into the other’s embrace. His head rests on Seongwoo’s chest as he feels himself go lax. Seongwoo caresses his back, tracing different shapes with his fingers.

“I’m really, really sorry,” Daniel repeats.

“Like I said, don’t worry about it, it was my fault,” Seongwoo whispers into his ear comfortingly.

“Don’t worry about it either, just please… don’t take _that_ shirt again?” Daniel mumbles against Seongwoo’s skin.

“Does that mean I can take _other_ shirts?” the older boy laughs, his breathe lightly tickling Daniel’s skin. “Why don’t you write me a list of the things I can steal and the ones I can’t?”

Daniel can’t help but laugh at that. Of course Seongwoo would be able to make him feel better in a matter of minutes.

**3.**

“What about the new Spiderman? Sewoon has been talking about how great it is for the past two weeks,” Jaehwan suggests, settling down on the sofa next to Sungwoon and Jisung.

Seongwoo nods in agreement as he brings over the popcorn he just made and searches for the most comfortable spot. Daniel pats his mattress – they had brought it over since they knew there wouldn’t be enough space on the couch for six grown ass men to lie down – but the older just shakes his head, instead he sits down next to Jaehwan, wrapping himself in a blanket burrito.

The younger can’t help but feel disappointed.

“Sure, I’m okay with that as long as we watch some cringe-worthy chick flick as the last movie,” Jisung shrugs his shoulders with a smug grin.

The rest of them groan but agree anyway because really, who doesn’t love a good romance movie. 

***

During the climax of Spider Man Daniel gets so hot from moving around, cheering and play fighting with Sungwoon that he takes of his hoodie and discards it somewhere on his left.

***

Sometime in the middle of their second movie – Gifted – Woojin and Guanlin go to the balcony to look at the stars or something like that, leaving the door open after they go back into their own rooms, muttering something about being too week for the summer wind.

That’s why almost ten minutes after that, Daniel finds himself shivering as he tries to concentrate on the movie.

In the dark, his hand taps around in the direction he remembers he had thrown his sweater to but even after five minutes he doesn’t find it. He gives up watching the movie and looking for the clothing piece at the same time and concentrates on the latter. As he looks around the room, he notices that – he really should have known better – Seongwoo is wearing it.

Daniel isn’t as mad as he should be.

Seongwoo looks, admittedly, very good with Daniel’s clothes but the younger boy is cold and no matter how much he likes seeing Seongwoo playing with the sleeves of his hoodies and Seongwoo burying his nose deep into the black fabric as he looks at the movie intently, Daniel prefers not dying from hyperthermia.

“Seongwoo,” he whines, making grabby hands for the hoodie. “I’m cold.”

“I’m cold, too, though” Seongwoo pouts, looking at Daniel with his best puppy eyes, Daniel is so close to just let him have it. “Plus, your hoodie smells really nice.”

“I’m cold and it’s my hoodie, give it back,” Daniel frowns.

“But –“ Seongwoo doesn’t even finish his sentence before he gets Jaehwan’s grey hoodie thrown at his head. “What?”

“Just take mine and shut up,” Jaehwan says exasperated. “Some of us still want to see the movie.”

Seongwoo grumbles quietly as he takes Daniel’s hoodie off, throws it onto the younger boy’s mattress and puts on Jaehwan’s. Daniel slips his sweater over his frame, noticing that it once again smells like Seongwoo.

During the next half of the movie, Daniel can’t concentrate much because he keeps looking at how Seongwoo plays with Jaehwan’s hoodie, saying that it’s nice too.

He kind of regrets having taken the hoodie away from Seongwoo.

Just a tad bit.

**+1.**

Daniel feels kind of lonely as he sits on the couch alone.

All of the other members except for Seongwoo, who is watching some shows in his room, had gone out either to film a CF or to meet up with some of their friends or to go to school. He hadn’t made any plans for his free morning, figuring that he would find something to do anyway.

Of course he didn’t find anything to do.

Since waking up, all he had done is eaten a bowl of cereal and watching variety shows him and the members were on – monitoring himself to see how much screen time he got, etc.

So, after the fourth show, he’s completely and utterly bored out of his mind.

Luckily for him though, it seems like Seongwoo is done with whatever movie or show he was watching, because said boy enters the living room. Daniel lazily turns his head to glance over at what the other is doing.

For a moment, he forgets how to breathe.

Seongwoo is wearing one of Daniel’s oversized white shirts – unbuttoned, displaying the perfectly smooth, pale skin of his chest and white boxers. The sight makes Daniel speechless. He even thinks he might be drooling a bit. Daniel can’t help but stare at Seongwoo as he goes into the kitchen and gets himself a glass of whatever he is drinking.

The older boy seems oblivious to Daniel’s staring. He comes over to the living room, glancing at the TV, trying to figure out what the younger is watching. Then he takes a few steps back, coming closer to the couch with each one, squinting at the TV.

When Seongwoo is only a few inches apart, Daniel wraps his hand around Seongwoo’s wrist and tugs him towards the couch, making the boy fall straight onto his lap.

Seongwoo seems taken a back for a minute but he regains his composure pretty quickly and only rises his eyebrows at Daniel, asking what the heck he is doing. Daniel doesn’t respond with words, nope, he takes advantage of his momentary courage and kisses Seongwoo, one hand on his waist and another one cupping the older boy’s face.

The other doesn’t hesitate even for a minute before he is kissing Daniel back, his body pressing the two of them closer as he reciprocates the kiss. He turns around so he is now completely facing Daniel and wraps his hands around Daniel’s neck.

Daniel bites Seongwoo’s lips teasingly, looking directly into his eyes as he lets go again.

Seongwoo just smirks back.

Before he knows what’s happening, Seongwoo is nosing along his neck, leaving small kisses as he moves further down. When he reaches Daniel’s jugular vein he stops, instead he starts to lick and bite it softly, making Daniel feel dizzy as his skin becomes sensitive, making him feel every single stroke of Seongwoo’s tongue and every graze of the other’s teeth against his skin.

His own hands move down from Seongwoo’s waist to his butt. He enjoys the little noice Seongwoo makes  when he squeezes it tightly.

“Fuck,” Daniel breathes out. “You wearing my shirt is the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

He can feel Seongwoo chuckle against his skin, once again letting his tongue swipe over where Daniel knows is now a hickey.

“Mhm… That’s nice to hear,” Seongwoo replies cockily. “But why don’t we take this over to my bedroom, huh?”

Daniel doesn’t need to hear that again. He easily lifts Seongwoo up in his arms, the other boy’s legs wrapped around his waist, and heads to the bedroom.

When he lays Seongwoo down on the bed and looks at him, a blush on his face and his lips, red and swollen from all the kissing, he can’t help but think that he’s the luckiest person to walk on this planet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you liked it and i would really appreciate if you leave me some feedback in comments!
> 
> also if you want to request or send me a prompt, i'd be really glad to receive them at my tumblr (ongsniel) blog!


End file.
